I've Fallen for a Blackhaired Blockhead
by it's simply me
Summary: Oneshot! After the epic adventure with Latias and Latios, the trio are leaving Altemar, and a certain girl isn't too happy. Pokeshipping, AAML.


**I've fallen for a Black-haired Blockhead**

Bianca slumped back in her chair staring at her drawing, realizing that this just might be her best work ever. She had started subconsciously, letting the charcoal piece take control, while her mind wandered, quite often to a young male, not paying any attention to what she was doing. Her mind had been drifting to him quite often and she didn't know what it meant. It hadn't really happened to her before.

She sighed, placing her chin in her hand, staring at the portrait. She admitted that she never thought she could have featured him so correctly, every inch correct to the smallest detail. If she had consciously thought about making it, she would have given up, knowing she would make a mess of everything, spoil his natural good looks somehow. For getting even one detail wrong would do him wrong.

But she hadn't, and that's what surprised her most.

She had started off with just him. Messy raven-black hair that sprouted out in every direction from underneath that red and white cap he wore, giving him that adorable careless air. Determined features lined his face, the most amazing being those big deep brown eyes that could have anyone entranced in a second, trying to figure out how a young boy could have such emotions running through him. Once she had realized how strange it looked for her to be drawing a boy, she quickly sketched in his best friend; the little yellow electric mouse, Pikachu. She just sat there, staring at the picture, staring into his eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like to be staring into the real ones.

_Ash…_ she thought. He had just appeared in her life one day, chasing her from the museum, and scaring her slightly. She smiled at the thought of that friendly boy ever hurting anything consciously. He just wasn't capable of it. She saw him next in Latias and Latios' secret retreat. She wondered how he had found it. She remembered how confusion and anger had been coursing through her, all directed at Ash. She finally found out that Latias had led him here, and he had followed out of pure curiosity.

He had helped her so much since then. When Latias had flown to call Ash when Latios had been captured, he could easily have said 'no', and carried on with his sleep in his warm bed. But he came, and helped them win, all before sunrise.

She suddenly sat up straight, hearing voices. It sounded like her grandfather, accompanied by a very familiar one as well. She sneaked over to her window and peaked around one of the curtains. There was her grandfather talking with the very person her thoughts had been focused on for the last three days.

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered. Ash was leaving today, how could she have forgotten? She had been so engrossed in trying to sort and figure out all the feelings she had been having for him that she had forgotten he was leaving. She rummaged around her room, looking for something to give him, something that would remind him of her. Something simple, yet special. Then she spotted the portrait.

_Perfect!_ She thought.

She heard a speedboat's engine start up, and heard the group outside saying their final goodbyes. She quickly grabbed the drawing and rolled it up hurriedly. There was no time to grab her coat or hat, and she dashed outside, hoping she wasn't too late.

She sped through one of Altemar's well known shortcuts, and spotted the boat crossing one of the lanes. It had slowed down slightly, due to other ferries crossing. The three friends were sitting staring ahead of them. She waved her hands, hoping to grab their attention somehow, knowing she was too far away to yell.

Pikachu let out a shocked 'Pika!', which made Ash turn to look her way, and saw her frantically waving for them to stop. Bianca saw him mumble something to the driver and then he looked back at her, motioning to meet them at the docks. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief to have caught them just in time and dashed to the docks to wait for them.

Once she reached she stopped, to regain her breath, as well as wait for the boat to arrive. Suddenly a thought flashed through her mind; Latias. The young Pokémon she had befriended since childhood could take the shape of any human, but often turned into her, since Bianca would spend most of her time with it. Latias had been spending most of its time with Ash since he came to Altemar, and had started developing feelings for the courageous boy. It was quite obvious the Pokémon liked him, even Ash knew it. But that gave her an idea, a very appealing one. Latias couldn't speak when it was in human form, which could give her another upper hand. She just couldn't – and wouldn't – talk with any of them.

Bianca turned to the low rumbling sound of the boat as she saw it pull over at the end of the pier. She watched Ash get out of the boat, stumbling a bit as the boat rocked with the waves. She giggled, then walked out towards him, suddenly feeling nervous.

_I shouldn't be doing this,_she thought to herself_. It's not right, plus I don't know what his reaction will be._

_'Who cares!'_A small voice replied back. '_It'll put your heart at rest knowing you didn't let him go without doing something'._

_Yeah, but what will his friends think? That redhead Misty has been looking at me weirdly._

_'So she likes him too, big deal! She's part of their travelling group, she'll have plenty of time to say whatever she wants to him. You won't'._

_Yeah I guess…hey what do you mean 'likes him too'? I don't like him!_

_'Yeah, I guess _your _feelings are stronger'._

_What are you-_

But she stopped the confusing argument with herself as she got close to the boy that had come, and was now leaving, so quickly in her life.

"Hey, Bianca." He greeted, flashing her a glittering smile, taking away her ability to talk even if she had wanted to. She handed him the rolled up piece of paper, hoping that he'd like it, but preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Ash took the sheet from her, confused. "What's this?" he asked, but as he looked up, he was stopped from any further questioning when Bianca put a hand on his cheek and gently pulled his face towards hers.

Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss, full of emotion that Ash would never feel coursing through him as it was her. Bianca kept her eyes slightly open to watch his. They had shot open, wide, large, coco brown eyes full of confusion and surprise, but there wasn't any sign of disgust, not any clear signs anyway. Satisfied, she placed her other hand behind his neck, pulling him closer still.

Finally, she pulled away, eyes still closed, locking this moment in her memory forever. She finally opened her eyes, and met his. He was blushing furiously, his brows furrowed and his eyes still held confusion. It was a sight of utter innocence, and just made her feel even worse that he was leaving her life forever. She opened her mouth to say something, but then remembered that they weren't 100 per cent sure who she really was, as she hadn't talked yet. She just looked at him longingly, slowly removing her hand from his face. The female brunette finally turned and ran, eyes stinging with pain.

_So this is what being in love feels like._ She thought sadly.

"Wait a sec!" she heard him call out, but she couldn't turn back, not now. She had hurt not only herself, but Misty as well. She had seen the dismay and jealousy coursing through Misty's sapphire eyes.

"Bye." Ash called out softly. She dashed behind the fence and out of view and leant on it as the first tears started to fall. She looked through a hole in the fence as she saw Ash unroll the paper and smile warmly. His smile was so addicting, and through her tears, Bianca smiled as well. She'd definitely miss him, but she'd never forget him.

"Bye." She whispered softly as she watched the boat pull out of the harbor and speed out to sea.

* * *

Misty's eyes shot wide open at seeing this strange new girl do what she had been constantly dreaming of doing for the last three years. (A/N: I'm making them slightly older than they really are, okay?) Jealousy pumped strongly through her veins as she watched this – this girl – deepen the 'farewell' kiss. She almost felt a small drop of satisfaction at seeing that Ash's eyes didn't actually close during that disturbing event, as one would do if they were enjoying it. She felt a strong urge to walk up there and give that Bianca a good punch.

Finally they broke away, Ash blushing deeply, much to her dismay. What if he had actually liked that, but was just too shocked to close his eyes? _Not that I mind, his eyes are so attract- argh, no! That's beside the point, that little slop could have just trashed the slight possibility of me and Ash working out. She barely even knows him and yet here she is, kissing him as if __she's known him as long as me or Brock! She's just a little… yeah, you better run, miss perky.'_ Misty thought as she watched the girl run away.

Misty turned her attention back to the black-haired boy she had fallen for. He was still standing there gawking after her like an idiot. _I swear, sometimes I feel like giving him a good punch too. _She thought.

She heard someone clear their throat, and looked over at Brook, who was smiling slyly.

"Hey Casanova! You coming or what?" he asked. Ash jumped slightly as he snapped out of his trance. Then he noticed the paper Bianca had given him. He nodded, but didn't move, then unrolled the sheet. When he saw the drawing, he blushed slightly but smiled. Misty boiled red hot. Whatever his reason was for blushing, she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Hey guys. Look at-" he started.

"Just shut up and get on the boat already so we can go!" Misty yelled, annoyed that Bianca had gained such a lot of attention in a very short space of time. Ash looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but jumped back onto the boat.

"So, what'd she give you?" Brock asked as the boat started again, not realizing Misty's uncomfortability with anything that had to do with the Altamorian girl, and, at the moment, Ash, who was sitting directly in front of her. She diverted her gaze to the trail of swishing water left after the boat.

"This." Ash replied, handing the drawing to Brock, blushing slightly again.

_What could she have possibly drawn to make Ash blush so much? He rarely does in front of us, and yet he's done more blushing in these five minutes than in his whole three year journey with me! _Misty thought after sneaking another glance at the blushing boy. She soon found her anger bubbling down as it got replaced with an empty void of depression. Bianca had obviously replaced most things in his mind.

"Wow, that's actually really good!" Brock said as he looked at the picture. "And to draw something like this without telling you to stop moving is quite incredible! She must have had a clear picture of you in her mind while drawing it. She really does like you a lot-"

"Give me that!" Misty snapped as she grabbed the paper from Brock's hands as Ash blushed again. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over at the picture of the adorable boy and his Pokémon sitting in front of her.

_Wow, she…she really has done a good job. She drew him perfectly, down to that spark of determination flowing through his eyes._ Misty thought. It seemed like Bianca out matched her in almost every detail. _No wonder Ash likes her._ She sighed mentally.

"Well, what do you think, Misty?" Ash's soft voice fluttered into her ears. She looked up to meet the same pair of eyes she had just been staring at. _But no matter how good the painter or artist is, he or she can never get them as beautiful as they really are._ She thought, momentarily in a stupor.

"Hello? Misty! Has that brain of yours stopped again?" Ash asked jokingly, which got Misty to retrace her thoughts from those chocolaty brown depths. She quickly snapped into retort mode.

"No but yours has certainly has." She replied, grinning slightly as the familiar wave of anger flashed through his eyes.

"It has not!"

"Has too."

"Has not!"

"Has too!"

"Has not!"

"It must have for you to like that Bianca girl so much anyways." Misty said, sneering at him.

"I don't like her!"

"Yeah you're right."

"No I…what? I am? I mean, of course I am!" Misty almost giggled at his reply, but kept her gaze steady, bringing an evil grin to her face.

"You don't like her, you love her."

"WHAT!! Take that back, Misty, I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!!"

A thought suddenly crossed Brock's mind as the two fought with their usual two word battle.

"DO NO-"

"Shut up for a second you two! Maybe that wasn't Bianca at all!" Brock yelled over Ash.

"DO…wait a minute. What? What do you mean 'maybe that wasn't Bianca'?" Misty asked.

"Don't you remember that Latias could also take Bianca's form? That could have been Latias!" Brock explained. There was a dull silence.

"You mean I/he could have been kissed by a Pokémon?" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time. "Ewww!"

As the thought of this sank in, another blush crept up on Ash's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Misty.

"Would you stop blushing already! You're becoming more like a strawberry every second!" She yelled at him as she grabbed him by the collar. Ash grabbed her wrists and took them off his shirt.

"Hey, if you'd just been … you know…by someone, you'd be going through the same thing!" he yelled back. Misty blinked at this. She had just realized how close she and Ash had been standing, his hands clamped on her wrists, as a result of the just passed fight. She imagined what it would have been like if those had been her lips on his, instead of that girl's. _Well I would definitely have made it more passionate. A moment like that should be made as memorable as possible_. At this thought, she blushed fiercely, which Ash took as her absorbing his words.

"See, you've only just _thought_ of it and you're blushing! So imagine what I must be going through." he said, expecting her to retort back in some way. What he did not expect Misty to do was sit back down and stare back at the city they had just left and let out a soft, barely audible sigh.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Brock whispered to Pikachu, who had been watching everything.

"Pika!" it agreed.

"Mist?" Ash asked, kneeling down in front of her. Misty tried to ignore the brunette, but was finding that extremely hard, especially when he was so close. Plus, he had called her that heartwarming name only he called her – Mist.

"Mist?" Ash asked again. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" he watched her rest her chin in her hand. _Of course it was, you blockhead._

"You really like her, don't you?" she asked quietly, almost on the verge of tears at the mere thought of him liking someone else.

"Like who?" he asked, momentarily forgetting everything that had happened that day. Misty sighed and closed her eyes. _Why does he have to be so dense?_ She asked herself. _Why can't he just use his brain like every normal human being? Oh, but he looks so cute when he's trying to figure something out._

"Latias, or that Bianca girl or whoever she was." She explained, reopening her eyes to look at him. She expected him to blush, like he had today every time that girl's name was mentioned, or anything to do with her was brought up.

"Sure I like her, why wouldn't I-" He started, but noticed that this was causing a negative effect on Misty, and suddenly realized what she was talking about. "I don't like her like _that _Misty." He stated, blushing a bit again.

"Don't lie to me, Ketchum."

"Oh, come on, Misty, believe me." He begged with pleading eyes. "She's just a friend who…who…" he faltered a bit, realizing he was at a loss for words.

"Who kissed you?" Misty asked, her voice full of malice.

"Well, yeah, but come on, Misty, how could I like her in that sort of way when I've only known her for like four days?" Ash asked.

"I dunno, you could. You spent most of your time at Altemar hanging out with her than us. And besides, love doesn't a lot of time, just one special moment." _Like one of the thousands I've spent with you._ She added as an afterthought. "I mean _she's_ fallen in love with you, and she's spent just as much time with you as you have with her."

"That…that, er, may be true, but Misty, you know I only spent a few hours with her altogether. Something as weird as love can't affect me in such a little time. And anyways, I don't think she loves me, I think she's just having a passing crush or something." He sat onto his seat again. After a moment of thinking and silence, he added, "Plus, I have almost double as much fun hanging out with you and Brock."

Misty looked up at him again, hope blazing in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I hate any of that lovey dovey stuff. It's so girly." He said simply as Misty glared at him.

"It is not-!" she started but Ash cut her off.

"Hey Brock! Is there a gym in the next town?"

Misty continued to glare at him, but on the inside, she had been slightly relieved. Who knew Ash could really make her feel that much better, especially when he was the cause of her distress?

_Did he really mean all that? No, he couldn't have, this is Ash we're talking about here! Mr I-hate-everything-but-family-and-Pokémon. But it was really sweet of him to say something like that. _She sighed, but this time happily_. That guy is just full of surprises._

* * *

My first ever Pokémon fanfic! What did you think?

Now I think I know what you're thinking (I just _think_ I know), and I agree: that's not a very good AAML ending (It _is_ called AAML, right?). But even though I originally planned this as a one-shot of Ash and Misty, I kind of thought that I could easily extend this to a full blow romance fiction of a BiancaXAshXMisty triangle. I've got ideas for continuing, but tell me what you think, and please give me your honest opinion! And some suggestions if you could1

Oh and I almost forgot – this part is most embarrassing, please don't laugh! I've never actually seen the cartoon series of Pokémon, only a couple of movies, so I'm not exactly sure if my characters are, well, in character! So please tell me if they were! Do Ash and Misty really fight that much in the cartoon? Okay enough of my yapping, it's time for you guys to review!


End file.
